


Malleus Maleficarum

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crowley attends a Witches’ Sabbath as the guest of honour.
Relationships: Crowley/Witches and Warlocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Malleus Maleficarum

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Horny Thursday! If Horny Thursday is not a thing, I think it should be! This fic doesn’t want to be anything but porn, so don’t take it too seriously.

Crowley takes a sip of the wine. It’s swirling red and heavy in the richly ornamented goblet, like blood. The sect, they must have spiced it. Mandrake, nightshade, some aphrodisiacs surely, strengthened with witchcraft, added all with a heavy hand. Crowley drinks it, trying not to think hard about it. 

The four men and five women gathered around watch him keenly. He shifts on his throne, his naked arse rubbing against the velvet seat.

It’s not one of his usual jobs. It was assigned by Him directly. A raven landed in front of him and told him on Lucifer’s voice Crowley was to substitute him on a Sabbath. 

“There’s this gig I can’t make in person. Make a good show,” he said, “they are my devout followers. Make sure they have their fun and spread their faith in me.”

Crowley really does his best. He slithered onto the clearing in his gigantic serpent form and took his humanoid shape without putting too much effort into the details. His eyes are huge and golden, his tongue forked, his fangs and nails long and sharp, his feet and calves spattered with scales. The humans seem impressed, eyeing him with obvious appreciation. 

He didn’t bother with any clothing, it’s not as if he doesn’t know where this is heading. It’s not the first time for him at an orgy after all, even if it’s the first time he’s actively participating in one. He drains his cup, his vision already blurring at the edges and his cock hardening as the drugs take effect. One of the witches, a petite brunette with perky breasts steps up to his throne and refills the goblet. She’s naked like all of them are. In a hazy sort of way Crowley wonders how did they get all of this to this clearing in a forest, in the middle of nowhere. The torches, the throne, the drugged wine. 

He drains the cup again. He doesn’t see the point in delaying the inevitable. 

“Oh mighty one,” the leader of the humans calls out. He’s a tall, bulky man, naked like the rest of them, save for the mask he’s wearing. It forms a goat’s head, complete with horns. It covers his face, giving him an eerie appearance. “Drink our wine and join us on our wild dance. Will you share your demonic seed and receive ours?”

“I will,” Crowley nods, grinning despite himself. His blood is thrumming in his veins, head dizzy and body lit up with lust. He spreads his legs. “Go ahead, guys.”

One of the witches step up to the throne, a tall, dark haired woman. She drops to her knees gracefully and slides her hands up on the inside of his thighs, scraping her nails on the sensitive skin.

“My lord,” she purrs, and Crowley has to hand it to her, she looks very much in control even in such a submissive position. “Let me be the first to taste you.”

Intoxicated, high on drugs and the heavy lust in the air, Crowley laughs. He doesn’t think he’s the best suited for this demon-overlord-on-a-witches’-orgy role, but he’ll do his worst. He twines his fingers through the witch’s curly hair and drags her head forward. She goes willingly, opening her mouth wide and letting Crowley guide his cock inside. 

There’s no doubt that she’s practiced in this. Her lips slide down on Crowley’s cock, taking him deeply. Crowley hisses and he tightens his grip on her hair, thrusting his hips up experimentally. She glances up and smirks around his cock and fuck, but Crowley was never so turned on in his life.

He fucks her mouth with shallow, fast thrusts, hitting the back of her throat with each roll of hips. It doesn’t take long at all and he’s at his peak. He grabs the woman’s head with both hands, pushing her down.

“Here” he groans, and he hardly recognises his own voice. “Take my seed, witch.”

He comes in long, thick sprouts, fuelled by the way the human’s throat works around him. She stands up when he has nothing more to give. A trail of semen drips down her chin. She scoops it up with her fingers and licks them clean.

Crowley’s cock, as it’s expected of him, is still hard. 

A new witch steps up to his throne, the petite one who filled his cup up before. She straddles his thighs with no hesitation. She takes his cock into her hand, stroking it a few times before she positions it and sinks down on his length. Crowley growls as her tight heat grabs him. She’s as wet as he’s hard, both of them unbearably aroused. 

She rides him hard and fast, slamming her small body down on his cock with frenzy. Crowley holds onto her waist tightly, probably leaving bruises, lengthened nails sinking into soft flesh and drawing blood. She goes absolutely wild at that, tossing her head and screaming in ecstasy. She grabs Crowley’s shoulder, digging in her own nails into his skin as she convulses on top of him in her orgasm. She doesn’t stop though, rides the demon until he comes deep inside her as well. 

She’d probably keep on going if the warlock in the goat-head mask wouldn’t drag her away. He ignores her indignant cursing just as Crowley’s weak protests.

“On your knees now, my lord, if you don’t mind” he says. Crowley would mind very little at this point, so he slithers off the throne into the dirt. The man’s cock is as massive as the rest of him. Crowley grabs his thick thighs for balance, as he stretches his mouth around the head of his dick. The warlock allows him some time to adjust before he starts to thrust, slowly but steadily building up momentum until he’s fucking Crowley’s mouth. 

Strong fingers wind into his hair, pulling on it painfully. Crowley’s cock, hard as if he didn’t already come two times twitches as he leaks precum onto the ground. 

“Take my seed, demon lord,” the man grunts as he goes still, pumping his cum down Crowley’s throat. He looks up at the man as he pulls his cock out, throat raw but already missing the weight of that heavy cock on his tongue. The warlock groans as he meets Crowley’s snake-eyes and his prick gives a last, weak squirt, spilling his cum on the demon’s chin and cheek. 

Crowley is given no rest. He’s pushed forward, onto his hands and knees as another man kneels behind him. There’s an ointment of some sort rubbed around his arsehole before two fingers push in, impatiently scissoring him open. He’s hardly prepared, yet he pushes back hungrily when the fingers withdraw, and the blunt head of a cock is pressed against his opening. 

The breach is painful, but Crowley’s body is nothing if not flexible. He pushes back despite the burn, wanting to feel more, impatient to be stuffed full of human cock like he has never been before. 

“Look at him” the man behind him chuckles. “Our demon is a slut.” The others jeer and agree - none of them seem to think Crowley as their demon lord at the moment. It’s strangely liberating - there’s no need for act, no need to put up a show. Crowley is content on his hands and knees in the dirt, arse high in the air, free for taking for all these mortals. 

The man fucking him takes his time, stretching him with shallow thrusts at first before he speeds up. He pulls out completely at one point and Crowley whines his protest. The man laughs at the pathetic noise. He pulls his arse cheeks apart, baring his hole that Crowley knows must be twitching, trying to clamp down on the sudden emptiness. 

“Please,” he begs “I need more.”

“Don’t be afraid demon-bitch,” the man sneers, “we are going to give you more. We will pump you full of our seed and drain you of yours.”

“Yes,” Crowley gasps when he pushes back in. He fucks him with deep, brutal, but slow thrusts. His arousal spirals up and up, never quite reaching the top. He hears his own voice begging, pleading for more. The humans stand around them in a circle, hands on their cunts and cocks as they watch the show. One of the warlocks loses their patience and he steps up to them. He yanks Crowley’s head up and shows his prick into his lax, willing mouth. 

They fuck him rough and fast from both ends, and it’s just too much. It’s perfect.

“He’s going to come,” he hears goat-head’s voice. “Don’t let it go to waste.”

A body is pushing underneath him, one of the witches, going by the soft press of breast against his side, but Crowley can’t possibly open his eyes to confirm. Warm lips wrap around his cock, sucking it with intent and Crowley is helpless to do anything but to come. 

His whole body convulses as he shoots into the witch’s mouth. The man fucking his arse lets out a litany of surprisingly creative curses. He grips Crowley’s hips and slams into him with brutal intensity, before keeping still, spilling into him. The man in front of him swears as well, yanking on his red hair, chasing his own pleasure.

“Shit, tell me” he gasps, talking to the man pulling out from Crowley probably. “Did you fill him up? Is it spilling out?”

“You have no idea,” he can hear the leer in the warlock’s voice. “He’s open and twitching and begging for a new cock. My cum is spilling down his thigh, but he’s far from being full.”

He’s right of course. Crowley craves for more, even though he can feel the warm trail of semen dripping down his thighs. The man scoops it up with his fingers and pushes it back into his arse, twisting his fingers inside cruelly. Crowley shouts around the cock in his mouth, and that’s too much for the man in front of him.

He curses as he comes, cock hot and heavy on the demon’s tongue. For all their talk about him taking their seed, he pulls out halfway, painting Crowley’s face with fresh white streaks of come. 

He’s pulled up on his knees and the goblet is held to his mouth. He drinks the drugged wine with greedy gulps. A witch - the fourth now, isn’t she? - sinks on her hands and knees in front of him. Moving purely on instinct he mounts her, cock sliding into her wet cunt with no resistance. 

A man is behind him, fingers toying with his stretched, slippery hole before he lines his prick up and pushes into him. The three of them writhe and move together, the warlock’s thrusts pushing him forward. The witch underneath them somehow stands her ground, pushing back onto him. Crowley is caught in the middle with hardly anything to do, but to take what they give to him. He comes again and the woman slips from underneath him. Crowley has but a minute to watch her as she lays with her back on the ground, fingers moving furiously over her clit. The tall witch kneels down next to her, pushing her hand away and burying her face in her cunt, as if she wants to eat Crowley’s cum straight out from her.

He can’t watch anymore, as he’s yanked up on unsteady legs, the man behind him still fucking him as the last woman, a pretty blond, kneels in front of him and sucks his cock into her mouth.

Crowley sobs as he comes again. He is only upright as the man fucking him keeps a steady hand on his waist, the other fisted in his hair, pulling his head back onto his shoulders. He comes finally, filling Crowley up, then letting him slump onto the ground. 

There are bodies writhing around him, witches and warlocks in a tangle of limbs, rutting mindlessly. He’s allowed a short rest, before more wine is poured down his throat and they start again.

Goat-head lays on his back and beckons him over.

“Ride me, demon,” he commands, and Crowley doesn’t know where he gets the strength to obey, but he does clamber over to straddle him and sink down on his once again hard cock.

“Fuck, look at that,” the chatty warlock gasps from somewhere close. They are gathered around them again, watching him fuck himself on their leader’s cock. Beyond words, he reaches out, and they understand what he wants. They close on him, one of them pushing a cock into his mouth, fucking his throat brutally. 

Another man steps up close, fisting his cock until he comes on Crowley’s face. There are fingers pinching his nipples, digging into his skin, pulling his hair. The man finishes in his mouth and the tall witch pushes him down, flat against goat-head’s chest. She grabs his arse, pulling his cheeks apart to the jeering applause of the others. She pushes a finger in right next to the cock stretching his hole, then two, the pressure and breach so much, so much, and still not enough.

They shift behind him as she pulls out her fingers - Crowley whines his protest and they laugh. A man takes her place, the blunt head of a cock nudging the rim of his well-used arsehole. Crowley takes several deep breaths, relaxing as much as he can as he pushes inside.

It’s an impossibly tight fit, but he goes slowly, steadily, until he bottoms out. The two men fucking him are cursing, trying to hold off their orgasms. There’s nothing for Crowley to do, but to lay between them, to take their cocks. They call him slut, a whore, a demon-bitch, and he couldn’t care less. His head is yanked to the side as another man comes on his face. He opens his mouth and tries to catch as much of the sticky essence as possible. 

It doesn’t take long for the two men to cum into his arse. He feels impossibly stretched when they pull out. He rolls onto his back and opens his legs wide, showing off his open, twitching hole. He’s covered in sweat and cum. He’s never been this sore and sated and he still wants more.

A witch kneels between his legs, pushing back the cum oozing out of him with three fingers. 

“Do you want my whole hand, demon-whore?” she asks breathlessly.

“Yes,” he responds dreamily, aware of his body in a detached sort of way, as she adds her pinkie finger then her thumb. Her hand is slender and after the two cocks he just took, his body offers very little resistance when she starts to push her fist into him. He comes, spilling onto his own stomach and she laps it up like it was nectar.

The hours till dawn pass in a daze. He loses count how many times he fucked and was fucked. He comes around with the first rays of sun. The humans sleep all around him, naked and sweaty. 

He cleans his body with a miracle and dresses himself with an other. He is usually quick and silent as the snake he is, but this time, he can’t do better but to limp across the forest. He is aching, but he’s so deeply wrung out, his mind is like a blank page, free of doubts and questions, or indeed, thoughts. It’s an unexpectedly liberating feeling.

A raven lands on his shoulder and he’s so startled he almost brushes it off, before he catches himself. 

“I trust it went well, Crawly?”

“Oh yes, my lord,” he plasters the most shit-eating grin on his face he can manage under the circumstances. “Their souls are safely secured for you and they will forever sing your praise, I can assure you.”


End file.
